Apparatus is known, comprising a three point conductive mount and a conductive ball resting thereon, for detecting acceleration which is above a predetermined minimum limit such that it causes the ball to temporarily break contact with one of the three conductive points. Logic circuitry is provided for determining when such a temporary break in contact indicates a true alarm.
Sensor devices of the type described hereinabove suffer from a number of disadvantages. Primary among these is the extreme difficulty of properly aligning the sensor when mounting the same on a given article. It is appreciated that improper alignment of the sensor can greatly affect its sensitivity, causing the conductive ball to break contact between respective points of the three point contact in response to either too little or too great of a force. Furthermore the overall construction of conventional sensors of the type described hereinabove is relatively cumbersome which results in a relatively high manufacturing cost.